This invention relates generally to packaging of sensor devices, and more specifically, to methods and systems for segregating sensors within a housing.
Typically, the supporting electronics for sensor devices are intermingled with the sensor devices within a housing. Such sensor devices, for example, gyroscopes, accelerometers and the like, require an extensive, both in time and cost, calibration process. When there is a failure in the supporting electronics, these sensor devices may be disturbed during the removal and replacement process of the failed electronic component(s). Such a disturbance often results in the need to recalibrate the sensor devices.
Sensor devices and supporting electronics have often been intermingled in order to keep a size of a housing incorporating both within one or more specified dimensions. However, the sizes of supporting electronics are continually being reduced with, for example, multiple discrete components being included into programmable logic devices and the like. The size reduction associated along with other factors have made it possible to consider reconfiguration of the packaging for such sensor based devices.